distance like a magnet
by Pandastacia
Summary: SasuSaku--- The farther away she was, the closer he felt to her. AU


title: blurring the lines  
author: pandastacia  
dedication: to _saraa_ & _les_- you two are my lovelies. Check out our collab, _sincerely but never yours_ by Alive in Wonderland.  
disclaimer: i do not claim to have been behind what happened in chapter 480.  
notes: I'm sorry, but I have no idea where I'm going in 'suite', so it's going on hiatus until I stop writing crap for it. I'm sorry rainbow_spell & everyone else who wanted an update. :(  
notes pt 2: I started this! & there is a definite plan on where I'm going to this!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

She left a clue in the dust.

Sasuke stared at the words painted in the dust of his living room. He didn't know how she managed to break into his house- what person generally gets away with breaking into the house of the police chief anyways?- but that wasn't really important.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose like he almost always did when something about Sakura or Karin came to mind, he stared at the message one more time. He wasn't glaring yet, but he figured that would happen when the shock and disbelief went away.

Sasuke had always known that girls were trouble. How could he not, considering his experiences with those two? Given, they had made sure he didn't suffer the rage of fangirls too much, meaning that he, unlike Itachi, didn't quit public school for the privacy of home schooling.

They were the reason he wasn't Socially Stupid, like Karin described their older brother. She, like Shisui, was Special, as Fugaku tastefully called the two more outgoing members of the Uchiha members. What he _really_ meant was that she was a genetic anomaly.

Sakura, being an outsider of the family, said Karin was very much an Uchiha, considering her stubbornness, beauty, intelligence, and the way her eyes flash even redder than their usual wine-red when angry.

Intelligent…

Yeah right. Sasuke was beginning to feel less bemused than he had been when he had first seen the message and was starting to feel upset.

Glancing at the message that Sakura's fingers had left in the dust- it was the doctor's scrawl she had adopted after interning at the hospital on weekends during the school year- he reread it again, hoping it'd make more sense.

_Sasuke,_

_I'm sorry, but I'm kidnapping- that makes it sound as if she's not willing- your sister for the rest of the summer. I need to get away from… well, a lot of things that I can't really tell you about._

_Try not to kill Naruto while we're gone._

_~Sak_

_P.S. Remind Naruto that his all of his ramen is hidden beneath his sink._

_P.P.S. If you'd like to follow us, here's the hint to where we're going first: Wind Country._

A post card with the picture of a tower was left hanging on his mother's vase full of her favorite flowers.

Sakura had always been quite the tease when she wanted to be.

Sasuke spun away and ran up the stairs to his room. Upon entering, he immediately went into his closet, pulled out his black suitcase, and started flinging random things from his armoire into it. Shorts, tees, skinny jeans, polos, sweatshirts, white collared shirt- clothing for different climates made its way into there.

After collecting basic toiletries, the harried and frustrated-looking young man ran down the stairs with his heavy bag, brushing his fingers through his hair agitatedly. He had just graduated and _this_ was the first thing life decided to throw at him?

Hell.

He ran out to the garage and flung the bag into the backseat of the nearest car- a dark blue '78 Camaro.

Unfortunately, he couldn't relieve his stress by hitting the door-opener or else it would open-close-open-close, so he settled with tapping his fingers again the leather-covered steering wheel.

_Could the door open _any slower?

But finally it was high enough that he could go through it. Even though Sasuke had never gone that fast in reverse before, he made it safely down the driveway (because Uchiha's are the best at _everything_) and raced down the street, never looking back.

Maybe he should have left a note for his parents, but he figured that he'd leave them a message on their voicemail when he had to refill his gas tank.

Until then, he had to race the sun.

-------

heartheartheart

sonya


End file.
